navdjfiwemfjlksdfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Marvel Powers/T
Tactile Telekinesis: the ability to enhance one's physical abilities through telekinetic abilities. **''Users:'' Psylocke *''Talons:'' the ability to possess talons on one's hands and/or feet. **''Users:'' Beak *''Tarot Card Empowerment:'' the ability to physically assume the strengths and characteristics of the avatars on tarot cards. **''Users:'' Tarot *''Techno Possession:'' the ability to phase oneself into technology, enabling the user to pilot all form of technology as one's body. **''Users:'' Box *''Technoformation:'' the ability to psionically rearrange parts of machinery into various forms and functions of his specifications. **''Users:'' Wiz Kid *''Technokinetic Transmutation:'' the ability to psychokinetically manipulate, alter, and restructure all inorganic materials and their living variants. **''Users:'' Box *''Technomorphing Modules:'' the ability to possess numerous liquid techno-organic diodes which one can mentally control. **''Users:'' Ziggy Karst *''Technopathy:'' the ability to communicate with artificial intelligences, base appliances, machinery, and robotics. **''Users:'' Apocalypse, Box *''Telekinesis:'' the ability to manipulate matter with the power of one's mind alone. **''Users:'' Alpha, Blackheart, Blindfold, Cable, Cassandra Nova, Changeling, Exodus, Fixx, Hellion, Justice, Kid Omega, M, Miss Sinister, Phoenix, Professor X, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Death, Red Queen, Scarlet Witch, Selene, White Queen, X-Man *''Telekinetic Animation:'' the ability to cause inanimate objects to become animated. **''Users:'' Selene *''Telekinetic Forcefields:'' the ability to generate protective shields through telekinetic abilities. **''Users:'' Cable, Exodus, Hellion, Kid Omega, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, X-Man *''Telekinetic Flight:'' the ability to fly through telekinetic abilities. **''Users:'' Cable, Exodus, Hellion, Kid Omega, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, X-Man *''Telekinetic Holograms:'' the ability to mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract light waves and create holograms. **''Users:'' X-Man *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' the ability to alter one's appearance through telepathic means. **''Users:'' Cable, Phoenix, Professor X, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, White Queen *''Telepathic Cloak:'' the ability to make oneself invisible through telepathic means. **''Users:'' Cable, Cassandra Nova, Exodus, Kid Omega, Phoenix, Professor X, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, White Queen *''Telepathic Dream Smoke:'' the ability to implant false memories and erroneous identities in others by using "dream smoke". **''Users:'' Beautiful Dreamer *''Telepathic Hive Mind:'' an ability that is shared among several individuals enabling the users to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection. **''Users:'' Stepford Cuckoos *''Telepathic Illusion:'' the ability to make others see and experience things that are not actually occurring. **''Users:'' Cable, Cassandra Nova, Exodus, Kid Omega, Lady Mastermind, Mastermind, Phoenix, Professor X, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, Revanche, Sage, Stepford Cuckoos, White Queen *''Telepathic Imperceptibility:'' the ability to have a mind which telepaths have a hard time sensing. **''Users:'' ForgetMeNot *''Telepathic Scanning:'' the ability to scan large areas with one's mind. **''Users:'' Psylocke *''Telepathic Tracking:'' the ability to follow others by their unique psionic emanations. **''Users:'' Exodus, Kid Omega, Psylocke, Stepford Cuckoos, White Queen *''Telepathy:'' the ability to read and manipulate the minds of others. **''Users:'' Alpha, Blackheart, Blindfold, Cable, Cassandra Nova, Changeling, Exodus, Fixx, Ink, Karasu-Tengu, Kid Omega, M, M-Twins, Majestrix Lilandra, Miss Sinister, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, No-Girl, Nocturne, Phoenix, Professor X, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, Revanche, Sage, Selene, Shadow King, Shen Xorn, Stepford Cuckoos, White Queen, X-Man *''Teleportation:'' the ability to move from one location to another instantaneously without physically occupying the space inbetween. **''Users:'' Abyss, Alpha, Amanda Sefton, Apocalypse, Ariel, Astra, Azazel, Blink, Bouncer, Exodus, Lourdes Chantel, Nightcrawler, Vanisher *''Telescopic Vision:'' the ability to see things much farther than average humans. **''Users:'' Peeper *''Temporal Manipulation:'' the ability to manipulate the past, present, and future. **''Users:'' Phoenix Force, X-Man *''Temporal Stasis:'' the ability to freeze time. **''Users:'' Chronomancer, Tempus *''Temporal Wormholes:'' the ability to create portals that can teleport anything or anyone that passes through them across time and space. **''Users:'' Chronomancer *''Thermal Resistance:'' the ability to be immune or resistant to extreme temperatures. **''Users:'' Storm *''Thermal Vision:'' the ability to see the world around oneself by the heat signature that individuals and objects give off. **''Users:'' Iceman *''Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion:'' the ability to generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from one's skin. **''Users:'' Cannonball *''Thermokinesis:'' the ability to manipulate temperatures. **''Users:'' Human Torch, Iceman, Oya, Sunspot *''Time Alteration:'' the ability to shift objects into different timeframes and alter the flow of time to return people or objects into previous incarnations. **''Users:'' Chronomancer *''Time Bombs:'' the ability to generate balls of plasma that explode with concussive force. **''Users:'' Boom-Boom *''Time Travel:'' the ability to travel through time. **''Users:'' Cable, Rachel Grey, Tempus *''Toxic Transmutation:'' the ability to transmute substances into toxic substances. **''Users:'' Gambit *''Toxin Immunity:'' the ability to be immune to foreign chemicals and toxins. **''Users:'' Mystique, Viper *''Trans-Dimensional Gateways:'' the ability to create teleportation "gateways" from one location to another. **''Users:'' Gateway *''Trans-Realm Clairvoyance:'' the ability to view other times, dimensions, and physical planes even when one isn't located in that time or on that dimension or plane. **''Users:'' Gateway *''Transformation:'' the ability to transform into an alternate form. **''Users:'' Hulk, Joey *''Transitional Omni-Morph Husking:'' the ability to shed one's skin and reveal a new form underneath. **''Users:'' Hulk *''Two-Dimensional Form:'' the ability to render oneself into a two-dimensional state. **''Users:'' Tommy Category:List of Marvel Powers